Frozen: Return For Revenge
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: The Duke comes back to Arendelle, but what does he want: Friends or Revenge? He also brings an unexpected guest.
1. The Letter

The sun was shining brightly on the kingom of Arendelle. 2 months had passed since "The Great Thaw." Queen Elsa was back on her Queen duties, which were as boring as ever. As Elsa went through her desk, throwinng away things she didn't need, she happened to come across a letter she never opened. She opened the enevlope, and read the letter.

_**Dearest Queen of Arendelle,**_

_**I don't wanna bore you, so I'm just gonna get to the point. I know we have had trouble in the past, but I am willing to make it up to you. I know it is hard for you to forgive me of what I said and did, but I would like to offer a heartfelt apology, and I would like to meet you again. I am requesting to come to the kingdom, so we may put our problems in the past. I would like to come at the beginning of the month.**_

_**Sincerely and graciously,**_

_**The Duke of Wesleton**_

Elsa let out a gasp. Ice started forming on the walls as memories ran through her head.

_Sorcery! Monster!_

Elsa made the memories stop. She read the letter again, making sure she read it right. "What do I do? I know. I'll ask Anna. maybe she would know what to do. ANNA!" Elsa yelled.

Anna ran in as fast she could. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna said noticing the ice on the walls. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned. Elsa then handed her the letter. Anna read it throughly. She let out a small gasp as well. Anna and Elsa were both silent. "So, have you agreed yet?"

"I don't know, Anna. I wanted to ask you first. But I think we should give him another chance."

"What! No! Elsa, he almost killed you. I'm not taking a chance of losing you."

"Anna, I know you are mad at what the Duke did, I am too. But, doesn't everybody deserve a second chance?"

Anna thought about that for a little bit. "I guess so. But, Elsa, he tried killing you. He called you a monster!" Anna reminded Elsa.

"I remember, Anna. But he is willing to put it in the past if we are."

Anna sat in a chair, silent. She looked at the floor, thinking. "When does he want to come?" Anna said quietly.

"The beginning of the month." Elsa replied.

"Send him a letter. Tell him he can come."

"Anna, are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. We have to give him another chance. Now, I don't like it, but I know you're right."

"OK, Anna. Thanks for helping me decide."

"Anytime, Elsa. Anna said as she ran out the door.

Elsa sat at her desk, and wrote the letter.

_**Duke of Weselton,**_

_**I am willing to let you return to the kingdom at the beginning of next month. We will be waiting.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Queen Elsa of Arendelle**_

Page 2 of 2


	2. The Duke Arrives

The kingdom of Welesltown was like Arendelle; large and at peace. The Duke sat at his desk looking through his letters. As he glanced through them, he found a new letter on his desk. It was from Elsa. He read the letter, and was shocked."Hmm. I'm surprised. I thought she wouldn't want to see my face after what happened. Beginning of the month. I can handle that."

The beginning of the month came. The Duke woke up early to get everything ready. The Duke walked to the docks. "Where is the next ship heading to Arendelle?" A man pointed him to a ship not too far away from them. He thanked the man and walked onto the ship.

The Duke arrived in Arendelle in the late afternoon. He walked off the ship, still amazed. "Oh, Arendelle. Beautiful as ever. Best trade partner there is." He walked up to the guards. "I'm here to see the queen."

"Yes. The Queen and the Princess are expecting you." The guard said as the other guards opened the doors. He walked in where he saw Elsa and Anna were waiting for him. The Duke bowed his head in respect.

"Welcome, Duke of Weselton. How lovely to see you again." Elsa said as the Duke looked back up.

"Thank you, my Queen. You have grown more lovely since the last time I saw you." the Duke said with a smile.

"Thank you." Elsa said smiling and blushing a little.

"So, can we get to the point?" asked Anna.

"Oh, yes. First, let me start off with a heartfelt apology will all that I did. My Queen, I'm sorry of what I considered you; monster and socercey. You're powers are not a curse, but a blessing. I guess I just thought different because I just never saw anything like it. It was quite a shocker for me. And my Princess, I'm sorry that because of my doings, you had to go up into the mountain and almost lost your life. I hope you both can find the heart to forgive me." the Duke said as he bowed.

"We forgive you, Duke." said Anna. "It takes a lot a guts to come back to ask or forgiveness."

"She's right. And we would like to continue trade again if that would please you." Elsa said.

"Oh, my Queen. You have no idea how much that means to me, and I would love to do trade for you again." the Duke said standing up straight.

"We should have a party!" Anna yelled.

"Excuse me?" the Duke asked puzzeled.

"I mean, to celebrate."

"Anna, that's a great idea. Just a small party with the kingdom only." Elsa said with a smile.

"I agree, Your Majesty."

"I say in one week from today." said Anna.

"Agreed." Elsa said.

"Meanwhile, I must find a place to stay." the Duke said looking down.

"Oh, I think we can find room here." Elsa said affectionately.

"Thank you, Your Highness." the Duke said bowing again. Elsa then showed him a room he could stay in. The Duke noticed the room had a desk. He sat down and began to write a letter.

_**Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,**_

_**Everything is working out nicely. The Queen and Princess have forgiven me and to celebrate, they are having a party, just as we hoped. It is one week from today. It is the perfect time for you to come for what you wanted; Revenge. I've done my part, now it's your time.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Duke of Weselton.**_

Page 2 of 2


	3. The Party

One week passed since the Duke arrived. The servants worked hard to get the castle ready for the party. The day of the party arrived. The Duke didn't realize how many people actually lived in the kingdom. As he walked through the castle, he saw Elsa. "Your Majesty."

Elsa heard him and stopped. "Oh, hello, Duke. Are you ready for the party?"

"Well, ready as I'll ever be. How about you?" he asked Elsa.

"I guess I can say the same thing."

The Duke noticed Elsa was wearing the same dress she wore for her corodination.

"Well, we better be getting to the party." Elsa said.

"Oh, yes." The Duke said as they both headed to the ballroom. The Duke went into the crowd.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai shouted as everyone bowed. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai waited for Anna to come but she didn't. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai shouted again. Elsa started to worry a little bit. Anna then ran next to Elsa. The crowd then bowed to Anna, and went on with the party.

"Anna, where were you? I was starting to worry." Elsa said to Anna.

"Sorry, Elsa. I forgot all about the party today."

"Anna, you're the one who planned it." Elsa chuckled.

"I know. And I can't even remember that." The two sisters then started laughing.

Elsa noticed Anna was wearing the same dress she wore for the corodination. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautiful too. Wow, I actually got that out right." Anna said relieved.

Elsa let out a small chuckle. Right before Elsa could say anything else, Kai came up to her. "Your Majesty, do you think maybe you should announce the reason for this party?

"Oh yes." said Elsa.

"Attention everyone! The Queen would like to make an annoucement!" Kai shouted.

"Greetings everyone. Thank you for coming. The reason we are having a party is because Arendelle will be doing trade with Weseltown once again."

The crowd gasped in shock.

"I know I said we would never do trade with them again, but the Duke came back with an apology for all the trouble he caused."

The crowd then understood and applauded.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Elsa said to Anna.

"You were great." Anna replied.

"Thanks, Anna."

"Your Highness? May I have this dance?" Kristoff said to Anna.

"Kristoff! I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't going to, but I wanted to see you."

Anna felt so special. "Aww. Thanks Kristoff. We'll be right back, Elsa."

"OK. Take your time." Elsa said as Anna left with Kristoff.

The Duke then came up to Elsa. "Hello, Duke. How are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh, I'm enjoying it very much. But I was wondering, would you mind going with me outside in private so we can talk about trade?"

"Oh, of course." Elsa said as she left with the Duke.

The Duke and Elsa sat on the balcony. The sky was filled with bright stars. Elsa then saw a shooting star. The Duke saw it too. They both sat there amazed of how beautiful it was. "So, Queen Elsa, what made you decide you wanted to do trade with me?"

"Well, I really don't know. I guess maybe I just thought it was for the best. You were, um, are the best trade partners. And with harsh weather coming soon, I need to do what is best for my kingdom."

"That makes sense. It reminds me of a story I head a long time ago. It was about this family of these brothers. 12 brothers, actually. One brother, though, was the father's favorite. The other brothers were jealous of him, so they wanted to kill him. But instead the sold him as a slave. The brothers then told their father that his son was killed by a wild animal."

"Wow, that's terrible."

"It was terrible. But years passed, and the son that was sold soon became ruler over all a country. Where the other brothers lived, there was a famine, and the brothers knew that they would have to go to that country to get food, but little did they know that their brother was the ruler. They came to the country, and the ruler recognized them immediately. After monthes passed by, the ruler finally told him who he was; the brother. The other brothers couldn't believe it. The brother then told them that he forgave them, and what they did all worked for good."

"Wow. That's amazing. It's like he was sent out ahead of time to save his family."

"Yeah. That story has always amazed me."

"It amazes me too. So, about the trade."

"Oh yes."

Elsa and the Duke went on talking about trade and stuff.

Meanwhile, back at the party, Anna was trying to teach Kristoff how to dance better. After a couple minutes of dancing, Anna was thirsty. "I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"OK." said Kristoff.

Anna walked over to the beverage stand. She grabbed a cup, but then heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hello, Anna." Anna knew exactly who it was; Hans.

Anna tried to scream, but Hans put a hand over her mouth. "Keep quiet, or your boyfriend dies. And plus, no need to make a scene. Come on!" Hans said as he lead Anna out of the party. Anna looked up to see Elsa and the Duke talking on the balcony. She bit Hans' hand, and he let go. "OWW!"

"Elsa! Help! It's Hans!" Anna yelled, hoping Elsa would hear her. Hans then put his hand on her mouth again.

Elsa looked down to see Anna and Hans. "Anna!" Elsa gasped. Hans! Let her go!" Elsa yelled as she ran down to them.

The Duke saw Hans and gave him a wink. Hans nodded. Then the Duke followed behind Elsa. Anna then knew that Hans and the Duke were working together.

_You have got to be kidding me. I should've known these two losers were working together. _Anna thought.

Hans then put Anna in a carriage and urged the horse. Elsa came down as fast as she could, but she was too late. She saw the carriage take off to the mountains. "No." Elsa said with tears forming in her eyes and went to her knees.

"Your Highness? Are you all right?" the Duke said.

"No. How did he find out?" Elsa wondered.

"I don't know."

Gerda and Kai ran out to see what the commotion was. "Your Majesty, what has happened?" Kai asked.

"Anna, has been... kidnapped." Elsa said putting her hand on her face.

"What? But how?" Gerda asked.

"It was Hans. He found out about the party, and took Anna. I need to go after him. Who knows what he'll do to her." Elsa said standing up.

"No, Your Majesty. I cannot allow you. It's way to dangerous. Especially with that creep

up there." Gerda said.

"She's right, Queen Elsa. Hans may want to do something with you, too. I'll go. I will find Hans and bring him to justice. And I will bring the Princess home."

"All right, Duke. But be careful. I will let you use my horse." Elsa said.

"Thank you, my Queen."

Kai brought him the horse and the Duke got on.

"Don't worry, my Queen. I will find your sister." The Duke said with determination and urged the horse to the mountains.

Page 4 of 4


	4. In The Mountain

Hans urged the horse up the mountain, hearing Anna screaming in the carriage. Hans didn't come up in the mountains very often, so he didn't have any idea where he was going. But he remembered the Duke said he would meet up with him soon. So Hans stopped the carriage, and waited for the Duke. Hans got tired of hearing Anna scream, so he got off the carriage and opened the door.

"Will you be quiet? I have a headache, and plus, no one can hear you." Hans said to Anna.

"Aww, you have a headache? Well, in that case, HEEEEELLLLPPP!" Anna screamed.

Hans finally had enough and put his hand on her mouth. "Be quiet!"

Anna rolled her eyes and stopped yelling.

"No, are you gonna stop?" asked Hans.

Anna nodded yes, and Hans removed his hand. Anna stopped yelling. Before Anna could say anything, she heard the Duke ride up. "Oh, great. This is the last thing I need." The Duke came up to them and got off the horse. Anna noticed the Duke was riding Elsa's horse. "What is he doing, riding on Elsa's horse?"

"Oh, Princess, I'm so glad I found you." The Duke said sarcestically.

"Duke, give it up. I already know you two are working together." Anna said back. "Hey, wait a minute, I thought you guys didn't like each other."

"Well, that was, until we both want the same thing."

"Revenge?" Anna asked sarcestically.

"Yep." Hans laughed.

"Well, maybe it's time to put our plan into motion, Prince Hans." the Duke finally said.

"Oh, just Hans, please." Hans said to the Duke.

"Thank you, Hans." replied the Duke.

"OK, OK, enough of that. What exactly is your plan?" Anna finally said.

Hans looked at the Duke. "Well, I guess she is gonna know sooner or later." Hans said.

"Of course. After all, she is gonna be the main part of it." the Duke laughed.

"What is it?" Anna asked irritated.

"Well, I'm gonna take you somewhere far in the mountain. Where no one will find you. I might kill you, but maybe I won't, depends on how I feel. Hans said gripping Anna's shoulder.

"Then, later on, I will go back to the kingdom, and tell your dear sister that you were killed in an avalanche." the Duke said gripping Anna's other shoulder.

"And his story will be, "I tried to save her, but it was too late. The snow came down, and I barely escaped with my life. I looked all over for her, but all I could find was her necklace." Hans said as he took the snowflake necklace that Anna was wearing, and gave it to the Duke. Elsa gave the necklace to Anna as a gift.

"Then, here's the best part, I will tell her the law is that she can't rule a kingdom without a princess unless she is married."

"And that is where I come in, and I marry your beloved sister, and I will finally be able to rule just as my first plans were!"

Hans and the Duke started laughing evilly very loudly.

"Well thought, I will admit." Anna said snikering.

"Yes. Well, we better start putting this plan in motion." the Duke said.

"Yes." Hans said evilly. "Into the carriage, my lady." Hans said mockingly.

"Carry me." Anna said giggling.

"If you insist." Hans said picking Anna up.

"Oh, you're such a strong man." Anna said mockingly as Hans put her in the carriage and closed the door. He got up on the front and grabbed the reins. Before he urged the horse on, the Duke stopped him.

"What time should we be coming back to the kingdom?"

"Ohh, I figure about three days should do."

"Works for me." the Duke said as he started laughing evilling and Hans joined him. Hans then urged the horse, still laughing.

Page 2 of 2


	5. Meanwhile, WIth Elsa

Elsa sat on her bed in her room, despriately worried. Ice started forming on the walls, but Elsa didn't care. All Elsa cared about was Anna, hoping she was safe. As she sat on her bed with tears in her eyes, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked sniffling.

"It's Olaf. Can I come in?"

"Yes. Come in, Olaf."

Olaf entered to see Elsa wiping tears from her eyes. Olaf went over to Elsa and climbed on the bed to sit next to her.

"So, how are you doing" Olaf finally asked.

"I'm scared. Worried about Anna. What if Hans did something to her?" Elsa said trying to hold back more tears.

"Well, I don't Hans that well, actually I don't know him at all, but I think if he wanted to do something to Anna, he would've done it at the party."

"Well, I guess that's true."

"But, do you think you can trust the Duke?" Olaf wondered.

"I don't have a choice, Olaf. He's my only chance of bringing Anna back. I hope I can trust him. But I don't care. I just want Anna home, safe and sound. I already lost her once. I can't lose her again." Elsa said as she started to let her tears out.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We'll find her. I promise." Olaf said as he wrapped his stick arms around Elsa.

"Thanks Olaf. You're the best." Elsa said returning the hug.

"Well, it's late. Maybe we'll feel better when we get some rest." Olaf said releasing Elsa.

"Good thinking. Good night, Olaf."

"'Night, Elsa." Olaf said as he left..

Elsa laid on her bed and quickly drifted to sleep. As she slept, a dream started.

_**Elsa was in the study. A guard suddenly came and told her to come outside. Elsa got up immediately and followed the guard. The doors of the castle opened, and Elsa walked out to see Anna standing there, perfectly safe.**_

_"Anna?" Elsa said crying._

_"It's me, Elsa. I'm OK. I escaped." Anna said walking towards Elsa. Anna stopped a couple inches in front of her._

_Elsa touched her cheek and gave her a big watery smile. Elsa then grabbed Anna for a tight embrace. "I thought I lost you forever." Elsa said crying on her sister's shoulder._

_"You aren't losing me that easily. I will always return." Anna said returning the embrace tightly._

_**The two sisters held each other tightly. Elsa let out her tears on Anna's shoulder. Anna then let out her tears.**_

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she woke up, she sat up quickly, and realized it was just a dream. Elsa laid back down, crying.

_It was so real. So real._

Elsa thought as she drifted off to sleep again.

Page 2 of 2


	6. The Destination

"Yah! Yah yah! Yah!" Hans urged the horse on. "Hang in there back there, Princess. I like to go fast."

"I don't really care." Anna grumbled. Anna remembered when Kristoff said that to her, and she told him that she liked fast.

"Oh, mad, are we?" Hans asked sarcestically.

"I think you can figure that out." Anna replied with a growl.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hans asked with an evil voice.

"If I were you, I would just shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Hans then remembered Anna punching him off the boat. "Oh, yes. Very well." he said grabbing his chin, cracking his jaw.

"That's what I thought." Anna said proudly.

The two kept quiet after that. Anna started thinking of Elsa, wondering what she was doing to bring her back.

_She has to be worried sick._ _I hope she hasn't froze the kingdom again._

Anna thought.

_Maybe she froze the Duke._

Anna thought, trying to stay postive. After she thought that, she let out a small laugh.

The horse suddenly came to a stop. Anna looked out to see a familar sight; Elsa's castle.

"Here we are. I'll keep you here." Anna heard Hans say. Hans got off the carriage and opened the door to take Anna out. "Get out."

Anna got out. Memories started flooding in. She remembered when she first came with Kristoff. She them remembered when Elsa struck her heart. Anna then made the memories stop. Hans grabbed her arm and led her up the stairs. He pushed the doors open and threw Anna in.

"I think I'll just keep you here." Hans snikered.

"Oh, scary. I know my way back from here you know. This is not your brighest plan, Hans." Anna said.

"Well, I guess I'll just to make sure you won't go back." Hans said as he pulled string out of his bag.

"You wouldn't dare." Anna said backing up.

"I wouldn't?" Hans said grabbing her. He tied her hands, then put her to the ground and tied her feet. He made good, tight knots. "Now you get back for sure. You see, it's cold here and it's only suppose to get colder. Sooner or later, you'll freeze to death."

Anna laid on the floor, defeated. "Elsa will never marry you."

"No, but that's why she will be forced to marry be. Then, I, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, will rule Arendelle."

"You won't get away with this." Anna said angrily.

"Oh, but, sadly, I already have." Hans said before tying up Anna's mouth with a rag. He got up, walked out the door, and shut it.

Anna tried moving, but it was so use. The strings were so tight, and well tied. As she laid there, she started crying.

_I'm so sorry, Elsa. This is all my fault._

Page 2 of 2


	7. Return to the Kingdom

Three days passed, and the Duke was riding back on Elsa's horse. He then heard Hans come up behind him.

"So, did you take care of the girl?" the Duke asked with his eyes wide open.

"We won't be seeing her again." Hans said evilly.

The two looked at each other and started laughing. They urged their horse on to the kingdom.

"So, where did you stay during the three days?" Hans wondered.

"Oh, I found some Trading Post and he gave me a place to stay."

"That's good." Hans said.

They noticed they were coming close to the kingdom.

"OK, Hans, you have to look like you just survived an avalanche."

Right. Here. Throw some snow on me." Hans said as he got off his horse.

The Duke got off the horse and started throwing snow on Hans. Hans then looked like he just came out of an avalanche. The both got back on thier horses and headed to the castle.

They walked into the doors to find Elsa. They found Elsa in a room. It was the same room where Hans left Anna for dead. Hans started having memories of the room. They saw Elsa, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Duke, you're returned. Did you find her?" Elsa asked worried.

"Oh, my Queen. It was terrible. I was on their trail, right behind them,actually. When all of the sudden, a huge avalanche came down on them."

"What?!" Elsa cried.

"I tried to find her, but I couldn't find her. All I could find was this in the pile." the Duke said as he pulled out the snowflake necklace.

"NO!" Elsa cried taking the necklace.

"I then found Prince Hans, almost frozen, so I brought him back. I'm very sorry, Queen Elsa. But you're sister is dead." the Duke said sadly.

Elsa let out a flood of tears as she stared at the necklace.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but there is a law I need to state." Hans shivered.

"And what is that?" the Duke asked.

"Now that the Princess is dead, Queen Elsa will not be able to rule the kingdom unless she marries." Hans said.

"What?" Elsa whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it is the law." the Duke said sadly.

"Very well." Elsa said, wiping her tears. "We will make the arrangements for the wedding. But for now, leave me in peace."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Hans and the Duke said as they left.

Elsa walked back over to the couch and sat on it. "Oh, Anna. My poor, sweet precious Anna. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Anna. Oh, what have I done? I killed my sister." Elsa said to herelf as tears formed in her eyes. Then she put her face in her hands and let the tears flood out.

Page 2 of 2


	8. Discovering the Scheme

Kristoff and Olaf walked the halls of the castle, looking for Elsa. They finally came to the room where Elsa was. They walked in to see Elsa, sitting on the couch, crying while holding the necklace. Kristoff and Olaf walked over and sat on both sides of her.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" asked Olaf.

"Are you OK?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh, you guys." Elsa said wiping her tears. She let out a long sigh and started talking. "The Duke returned."

"And?" Olaf asked curious.

"Did he find Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Guys, this isn't easy for me to explain." Elsa said taking both of their hands.

"What?" Olaf asked.

"There was an avalanche."

Kristoff couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The carriage Anna was in... guys, Anna died in the avalanche." Elsa said crying again.

"NO!" Kristoff and Olaf cried.

"The Duke was on their trail, and he saw the avalanche. He tried to find her, but he only found her necklace. He found Hans as well. Then they said that I have to marry Hans in order to keep the kingdom. They said it was the law."

"The law?" asked Olaf.

"Or their law?" Kristoff replied after Olaf.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked sniffling.

"Think about it, Elsa. When you became Queen, did they say anything about you having to marry a man in order to keep the kingdom if anything happened to Anna?" asked Kristoff.

"Well, actually, no. Actually not." Elsa said with full attention.

"Exactly. There isn't a law saying any of that. That's the Duke and Hans' law. They told that to you a threat, Elsa." Olaf said with his eyes wide open. Then Olaf finally understood. "A threat."

"That's it." Kristoff said snapping his fingers.

"What's it?" Elsa asked curiusly.

"That's why they kidnapped Anna. To get the kingdom."

"You're right." Olaf said trying to snap his fingers. "Hans knew he couldn't just walk into the kingdom, so he used the Duke to get into the kingdom."

"Then the Duke told him about the party which was a perfect way to take Anna because of all the people at the party." Elsa said catching on.

"Exactly." Kristoff said understanding everything.

"So, in order to do that, they killed her." Elsa said as tears started forming in her eyes.

Kristoff and Olaf let out a long, defeated sigh. "Yeah." Olaf then walked out of the room. Kristoff stayed to comfort Elsa.

"I'm so sorry, Kristoff." Elsa said crying.

"I just can't believe it. The only one that has ever loved me... is gone." Kristoff said as he started to cry.

"What am I gonna do now?" Elsa wondered.

"Marry Hans." Kristoff said with a defeated voice.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked shocked.

"You don't have a choice. If you don't marry him, he may do something to either you or the kingdom." Kristoff said.

Elsa let out a sigh. "You're right. Three days we will have the wedding."

"That's sounds good." Kristoff said sadly.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa said putting her face in her hands.

Kristoff out a comforting arm around Elsa, who then leaned into Kristoff for a hug. Kristoff and Elsa then entered into a tight hug, crying on each other's shoulder.

Page 2 of 2


	9. Finding Anna

The sun showed through the ice of the castle. Anna laid in the same position where Hans left her. A day passed, and it was so cold. She laid there, shivering, hungry, sleepless, helpless, and defeated. She couldn't yell for help or anything. She felt like what she felt when Hans left her to die when Elsa froze her heart. She was hoping maybe Olaf would come and save her like he did before, but she knew it was no use. Hans and the Duke already told everybody that she was dead, so there was no hope. At least that's what she thought. Little did she know that her heros were coming to save her. She then heard someone walking up the steps. Two people. She couldn't believe it, and she didn't. She thought she was going crazy. Then two figures walked in the door. A short person and a tall person.

_Am I dreaming? I have to be. _Anna thought to herself.

The two figures looked down to see Anna, almost frozen.

"Anna!" the short person yelled as he took the rag off her mouth.

"Olaf." Anna said weakly.

"Oh, no." Olaf said gently. "Kristoff, get the blankets and food that we brought."

"Right!" Kristoff yelled as he ran to get the supplies.

"Are you OK, Anna?" Olaf asked trying to untie her.

"I'm OK." Anna replied almost whispering. "I'm so cold." she shivered.

"Hang in there, Anna. Kristoff and I brought some blankets and food." Olaf said unting the knots.

"Great. Wait, how did you guys find me?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well, it's sort if a long story." Olaf laughed.

"Yes, it is." Kristoff said sitting next to Anna and Olaf. "But that's doesn't matter. You need to get warmed up and eat something." Kristoff finished, wrapping a blanket around Anna's shoulders and giving her some food.

"Anna, the whole kingdom thinks you're dead." said Olaf.

"Great. Hans' plan worked. Let me guess, Elsa is gonna marry Hans, right?" Anna said.

"Yeah. I take it he told you the plan." Kristoff replied.

"Yep. Well, we need to get back to the kingom, fast." Anna said as she got up. She felt a little weak, but she was able to stand on her own.

"Anna, you're still really weak." Kristoff said concerned.

"But I know Elsa will refuse to marry Hans at the wedding, so he may do something to hurt her or others." Anna explaimed.

"Anna's right, Kristoff. If we leave know, we are to at least make it to the Trading Post we passed." Olaf explained.

Kristoff let out a long sigh. "All right. We'll leave when Anna gets to feeling better."

"Um, no. We leave now. Right now." Anna said.

"That sounds familiar." Kristoff laughed. "Let's go, then." Kristoff said as he went to get Sven and the sled ready.

Olaf and Anna walked down the stairs. Olaf helped Anna because she still felt a little weak. They got on the sled, and Kristoff urged Sven on. Olaf covered Anna with a blanket.

A few hours later, they arrived at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. They knew Oaken wouldn't mind them staying in his small barn, so they went right in. It was getting dark real fast, so they decided to spend the night.

"OK, here's the plan. The wedding will be tommorow, so we will arrive at the wedding at the right time where we can stop Hans from marrying Elsa." Anna explained.

"Sounds like a good plan." Kristoff replied.

"Then Sven and I can get the Duke's attention and we will send him on a ship back to his kingdom." Olaf added.

"That's sounds great." Anna replied.

"All right. We leave first thing tommorow morning." Kristoff said laying down on the hay. Anna layed next to him, and Olaf laid on Sven.

"Oh, Elsa is gonna be in for a surpise when she see's I'm alive." Anna said to herself, then she drifted to a warm, peaceful sleep.

Page 2 of 2


	10. The Wedding and Return

Anna woke up with a moan. She then remembered she needed to get back to the kingdom. She woke up Kristoff, shaking him.

"Huh? What?" Kristoff mumbled.

"We need to get back to the kingdom. You know, Elsa. The wedding." Anna reminded Kristoff.

"Oh, yeah. Come on. Everyone up! We gotta go." Kristoff yelled, trying to wake up Olaf and Sven. He got Sven up, and Sven went out to have Kristoff hook the sled up. They all jumped on the sled, and were off.

* * *

In the kingdom, the whole kingdom was getting ready for the wedding. Elsa was already up and going. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't gonna wear a big, fancy dress. She wore her normal blue, ice dress. She hated the person she was marrying, so she didn't bother looking her best. She went back to sit on her bed. She saw her gloves on her dresser. She thought about wearing them, but she didn't care if she did freeze Hans, or the Duke, for that matter. They killed her sister.

She then realized it was time for the wedding. She opened her doors, and walked out slowly. They held the wedding the same place they held the cordination. She walked down the isle, alone. She then realized that Kristoff and Olaf wasn't there. She thought they were just gonna be late. Or they didn't want to see the wedding. She didn't blame them. She didn't even want to be a part of the wedding. She came to the end of the isle, and stood in front of Hans.

Hans was wearing his white suit. He took her hands, and gave her a "Loving Look." Elsa knew it was a "I Hate You, but I want the kingdom" look. She didn't even care. She just wanted to get the wedding over with.

"You look beautiful." Hans whispered.

"Thank you." Elsa scowled.

The preacher then started talking. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today in the sight of God to join Queen Elsa and Prince Hans."

* * *

Kristoff urged Sven on as fast as Sven would possibly go. Anna sat on the sled, thinking out the plan. Olaf sat next to her, giving her some ideas. They soon had the whole plan worked out. Anna was excited that Hans and the Duke were getting what they deserved. The arrived at the castle, but everyody was inside at the wedding. They ran in the doors to find the room where the wedding was.

"Do you, Hans, take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Hans said looking Elsa in the eye.

"And do you, Elsa, take Hans to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher repeated.

Elsa didn't answer immediately. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head. She thought about Anna. She thought about the kingdom.

What are you doing? Anna wouldn't this.

Why does it matter? She's dead. You need to do what is best for the kingdom. Say I Do.

Elsa was defeated. She knew she didn't have a choice. She sucked in a breath, and let the words come out. "I..."

"Don't." a voice suddenly came out.

The crowd let out a gasp. Anna suddenly came running down the isle. Elsa couldn't believe it. Was she daydreaming? Hans was shocked too. He walked down the isle to meet Anna.

"Anna?" Hans asked shocked. "But you're dead."

"Then this shouldn't hurt one bit." Anna said before punching Hans in the face, knocking him to the ground. Kristoff walked in and dragged him out of the room. Anna ran up to the end of the isle, coming in front of Elsa.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, almost crying. She let out a gasp, and backed up. "No. It can't be. You are dead."

"No, Elsa. I'm not dead." Anna told her, shocked she didn't believe her.

"This... this is all a dream, isn't it?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, you're not dreaming. Hans and the Duke tricked you. They made you think I was dead, but I'm not." Anna started getting closer to Elsa. "Elsa, please. It's me, Anna. Your sister." Anna said, taking Elsa's hands.

Elsa was convinced. She grabbed Anna for a tight embrace, and held her tightly. She let out tears and a sigh of relief. Her baby sister was alive and in her arms. She was holding her sister. She was so warm and alive, "Anna, I thought... I thought I lost you." Elsa cried.

"Oh, Elsa. Don't say that. I'm right here." Anna said, trying to keep Elsa positive. Anna returned Elsa's embrace tightly.

Elsa kept her eyes shut, still embracing Anna. Elsa held Anna so tight, but Anna didn't mind. Elsa finally released her, and made eye contact. She put a hand on her cheek, giving her a watery smile.

"So, is there gonna be a wedding?" the Duke let out.

"YOU-HOO! Old man! Yeah you!" Olaf shouted, pointing at the Duke. "Come at get us, Mr. Ugly Man."

The Duke got up in a rage, and ran after Olaf.

"You guys may wanna see this." Anna laughed, leading the crowd outside.

Olaf ran to Sven, and jumped in his back. "Get ready, Sven." Sven nodded and headed to a ship.

The Duke stopped to look around for the snowman.

"Hey, nice wig!" Olaf shouted from a ship. "But I think it's on backwards!" he laughed.

"It is not! Wait, what am I saying? Come here you snowperson!" the Duke shouted, running to the ship.

Anna and the crowd stood in front of the castle, watching the show. Elsa stood in a frozen position, shocked, and laughing.

The Duke ran to Sven and Olaf. As he almost grabbed them, they moved, where he couldn't stop and landed in a jail cell. Olaf shut the door, "By the way, I am a snowman, not a snowperson. There's a difference." He then told the captain of the ship to send him back where he came from, and to never return again. The captain agreed, and Sven and Olaf walked off the ship, proud.

"Great job, you guys! Just like we planned!" Anna shouted to them. "Now, for the next plan: Hans." Anna said evilly.

Kristoff brought Hans to Anna. He cracked his jaw. Kristoff held his arms so he couldn't take a swing.

"Hello, Hans. I figured out your whole plan. Good plan, too. You and the Duke may be good, but we're better. We will not be sending you to the Southern Isles, but to Weaseltown, where I will make arrangements for your prison time there. Get him out of my sight." Kristoff started taking him away, but Anna wanted to say one more thing. "Oh, by the way, don't ever mess with my family again. You'll regret it, dearly." Kristoff then took him to the same ship the Duke was on.

Anna was proud of herself. She won. She defeated the enemy. She went back to Elsa.

Elsa still couldn't believe she fell for Hans again. Elsa let Anna fall into her arms again. Elsa put a hand on the back of Anna's head, holding her close, never wanting to let go. She was so relieved to be hugging her baby sister again, who she thought was dead, but was alive. She then remembered the story the Duke told her about the sons, the favorite son and the father.

This is probably what the Father felt when he thought his son was dead, but he was alive. Elsa thought to herself, embracing Anna tighter.

Page 3 of 3


	11. Talks and Warm Hugs

The next day, Elsa woke up remembering Anna was home. She started thinking why she was so stupid to believe Hans and the Duke, especially Hans. He told her Anna was dead once, but she wasn't. She walked out of her room and wandered the halls. She then went to the kitchen, where she saw Anna eating. She walked over to her little sister to sit next to her.

"Good morning, Elsa. How did you sleep?" Anna asked curiously.

"Good, now that I know that you're home where you belong, safe and sound." Elsa said gently.

Anna smiled at her sister's remark. Anna took her sisters hands. "I'm happy to be home too, Elsa."

"I just can't believe that I fell for Hans again. He did this to me once, you would think I would have learned." Elsa said, gripping Anna's hands.

"Elsa, you had no way of knowing. Hans is good at he does. Really good." said Anna.

"Yeah, he is. But, why was I so stupid?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Elsa, maybe it was because you love me so much. You sent the Duke out to search for me, even though you knew he couldn't be trusted. But you didn't care. You just wanted me to be brought back safe. Then when Hans and the Duke said I was killed, you just didn't want to hear those words. You didn't want to believe it, but Hans was able to fool you. He's fooled me too. Elsa, you aren't stupid, he is just good at what he does."

"I guess. But when he said you were dead, then you didn't come back for a couple days, I finally believed it. But then you came back, and you, well you saved everybody." Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Elsa. I will always return." Anna said as she embraced Elsa tightly.

Elsa was so shocked. Those were the exact words from her dreams. Elsa returned Anna's hug tightly. Elsa almost started crying.

"Oh, Anna. I love you very much." Elsa said, trying to fight her tears.

"I love you more." Anna said as she let out her tears on Elsa's shoulder.

"I love you most." Elsa then let her tears out. The two sisters held each other, letting all their tears flood out.

"Anna, next time we have a party, please don't leave my side."

"Yes, Elsa."

Suddenly, Olaf and Kristoff walked in to see the sisters embracing each other.

"Hey Anna and Elsa!" Olaf shouted. "I like warm hugs too." Olaf said as he walked up to them.

Anna and Elsa released each other and grabbed Olaf to sit between them. Kristoff sat on the other side of Anna to wrap an arm around her.

"I see you two are doing good." Kristoff suddenly said.

"Yeah. Oh, I wanted to ask you guys, how did you know where Anna was?" Elsa wondered.

"Actually, it thanks to Olaf that we found her." Kristoff said politely.

"Olaf? How did you know?" Anna asked shocked.

"Well, it's a really long story." Olaf laughed.

"Don't worry. We got time." Elsa said, eager to know.

"OK." Olaf let in a long breath and closed his eyes, trying to remember everything that happened.

"It all started after we found out Hans and the Duke's plan. I walked out of the room, sad about the news that Anna was dead. I was walking the halls, when all of the sudden, I heard the Duke and Hans talking in the library. I walked over to the door, quietly. I stayed hidden so they wouldn't see me. I heard everything and was shocked.

First the Duke said, "So where did you take the girl?"

Then Hans said, "I won't say it out loud in case someone can hear us. But here's a hint. '_Strike for love or strike for fear. Beware the frozen heart._'

"Once, I heard that, I wondered what he meant. So I ran off and started thinking. I sat in the study, thinking. I kept repeating those words over and over. Was it some kind of code? A rhyme? So I repeated the words, to see if anything rhymed with them. Then something came to me.

_Strike rhymes with white. When Elsa struck Anna, her hair turned white._

Then I thought of the second part, 'Beware the frozen heart.' Then I understood what he meant. It was the place where Elsa struck Anna's heart: Elsa's ice palace! Once I realized that, I told Kristoff I knew where she was, so we went off to your palace, and that's where we found her." Olaf finished.

"Wow, Olaf. That's amazing." Elsa explaimed.

"Thanks. I may be a snowman, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." Olaf said confindently.

"No, Olaf. You're not stupid. You're one of the smartest people I know." Anna said smiling.

"She's right, Olaf." Elsa added.

"I agree too, Olaf." Kristoff finally said.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Olaf said smiling.

"Olaf, you're the best." Anna said hugging Olaf.

"Oh, I love this!" Olaf giggled returning the hug.

They all then all joined in for a group hug.

**The End.**

**How did you like it? I plan on doing a lot more Frozen stories.**

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time...**

Page 3 of 3


End file.
